The Demon Book
by mariosonicfan5
Summary: The story of Disney's adaptation of The Jungle Book...but all the animal characters are sexy Succubus women. Any comments and such would be appreciated!


**Chapter 1**

The sound of gasping and breaking twigs shatters through the forest. A young woman is running for her life as a large dog like creature closes in on her. She is clutching a baby in her arms but she soon loses her balance and falls twisting her foot. She turns at the last minute shielding the baby from the impact. As the creature bears down on them the young woman notices that she has fallen before one of the Demon World Portals. Not wanting her baby to suffer the same horrible fate as she and places her baby within the portal. "Be safe my baby boy…" The creature then descends upon her and the forest is filled not with gasping but with screaming….

**On the Other Side….**

Bagheerahna was taking her daily stroll through Daltok Forest when she heard the most unbelievable thing. "Is that… Is that a baby crying, here in the Demon plane?" she asked herself. She rounded a tree and low and behold at the foot of the portal pedestal was a baby. "Oh my, oh you poor little dear," Bagheerahna said picking the child up. He continued to cry but now all the more loader because, well, demons are not exactly that welcoming to a baby. Bagheerahna thinking his crying could bring unwanted attention looked into his eyes and sent a wave of magic energy toward him. The Red mist like substance entered the baby's eyes and his crying slowed and then ceased until the little one was lightly asleep. "Oh I had better bring you somewhere safer than here, little one, you're lucky _I _found you, I hate to know what would have happened if any of my _acquaintances_ had come across you!" she said her motherly tone kicking in. For you see, Bagheerahna was different among other Succubi in that she actually had feelings toward not only her prey but all other living things. She was still soul eating demon but a caring soul eating demon. "Now let's get you out of this forest and into a nice warm bed my little…lets see here," Bagheerahna said taking a peek to see just what she was holding "Ohp defiantly a boy ha ha!" she said "Well my little _fali'tza_ (Succubus word for baby boy) I'll bet your hungry let nanny Baggi feed you," she then inserted one of her bare nipples into the child's mouth and he immediately took to it as if she were his own mother. The two formed something of a bond that day and the succubus carried him off to her dwelling where she cast a sleeping bubble around him to get a good long rest. "Sleep well sweet one, you have a big day tomorrow," all the small boy did was cutely yawn, and drift off to sleep. Bagheerahna had her bath and settled in to her bed next to the floating orb containing the child. Her naked body lying next him she gently touched the orb with her heart tipped tail causing small ripples to pass through it. This created a lullaby effect as well as a soothing motion that would keep the young boy asleep for a long while. And with that the Succubus turned over and drifted slowly off to sleep herself thinking how she was going to explain this to everyone…

Chapter 2

The next day Bagheerahna gathered the child and kept him wrapped in his cloth. She had informed the True Queen that she had something that she thought everyone should know about. As she arrived all of her succubus "sisters" had already arrived. There was Kaa'lin, Col. Hata, and her best friend Bal'oota as well as many others. The True Queen stepped forward onto her pedestal and asked if Bagheerahna would bring forth the child. As she did, she was immediately met with and overwhelming sense that her sisters wanted this boy now. "Oh my," Kaa'lin said stepping forward to look at the boy closer "What a plump little cutey he is, I bet he grows up to be big and strong, and tasssssty hmm hmm hmm, ohh why'd you have to find him Baggi? You're no fun at all! What do you say little guy you want to come with me don't you?" Kaa'lin said her eyes emitting the strange rainbow colored spirals that could ensare anyone to her will. The young boy instantly became helpless to the evil seductress "I knew you'd be like this Kaa'lin he's just a baby for Kalthar's sake, I swear you are insatiable!" Bagheerahna said moving the child away from the lustful eyes of the blond succubus. His eyes slowly returned to normal but he did seem to want to go with her but this was only a side effect of the induction. Kaa'lin stopped her spirals and turned away with a huff swaying her pink tail along with her hips. After much deliberation and arguing the boy's future was decided. "Bagheerahna, since you have shown quite an attachment to the young one," The Queen decreed, "you shall be his guardian until he is of age, and at that time you may do with him as you please, be it the taking of his soul or the granting of freedom from this place." This of course, was met with much anger from the crowd each want the boy for themselves. Kaa'lin was most angered, but she made a pact with herself that day that the human would be her's and and no one else's, she just had to wait for the perfect time, after all his soul was not yet ripe anyway. The True Queen then quelled the silence with her fury, there was a reason she wa the queen after all. She gave a blood curtiling roar as her wings grew twice their size and her eyes began to emit a sinister red mist. The other Succubus cringed in fear as she roared, "_I HAVE SPOKEN, ANYONE WHO WISHED TO CHALLENGE MY DECREE MAY STEP FORWARD AND TEST THEIR LUCK!" _Of course no one did and she returned herself to normal and retired to her chambers behind her. Bagheerahna turned to leave when Bal'oota came up to her friend and asked, "So, what are you going to do with little mister here?" "I'm not sure but I think that having a son could be good for me after all I've always wanted something to care for," Bagheerahna replied. "Hey what about me?!" Bal'oota asked in faux hurtfulness. "Oh you, you know I love you!" Bagheerahna told her friend, putting her free arm around the succubus' shoulder and rubbing her right boob a little. "Mmmmmm, I love it when you do that, well I'll see you around, but before I go what are you gonna call the little guy?" Bal'oota asked, "I've been thinking about Mowgli," Bagheerahna replied "Mmm odd but somehow suits him after all he is an oddity here ha ha!" Bal'oota laughed good naturedly, "Indeed, goodnight my friend and happy hunting!" "Happy hunting to you as well Baggi." The two turned and went their separate ways. One on a quest for sustenance one and a journey to motherhood. The two would be integral to young Mowgli's life but for now his life is just beginning…

**Chapter 3**

18 years later….

Mowgli had grown into a handsome young man and his mother had become very proud of him. But, she could not deny that she had slowly begun to have feelings and urges toward him, and she knew there were others who might also be having the same feelings. As much as it killed her inside to think so, it was time for her to let Mowgli go to safety away from all these sex craving demons. She decided she would take him on a walk.

After a few hours, Mowgli began to grow tired and said, "Gosh Mom, it's starting to get late shouldn't we be heading back home?" Bagheerahna replied, "Oh honey, I'm afraid we won't be going back tonight or any night." "What why?" the boy asked, "Because, you have reached the age of maturity and I don't want to see your soul drained from your body by one of my friends, I love you too much for that, so, I've decided to send you back through the portal to your own world where you'll be safer than you will here." " But I-" "No, Mowgli I've made up my mind now come on we'll rest up here in this tree for one more night then we send you back, no buts, now up you go" Bagheerahna said pointing up the large sinister looking tree. After several comical attempts to climb the tree on his own his mother finally used her magic to help levitate him up to a reasonably high branch where she shortly joined him. "Now dear, try to get some sleep we've got a long enough journey ahead in the morning so regain your strength," Bagheerahna said beginning to get herself relaxed stretching out her tail and wings and such. Mowgli leaned back against the tree saying "Oh come on Mother, I was raised by succubus, I think I can take care of myself," the naïve boy said "Yes, I'm sure you could my big strong boy," Bagheerahna said while moving her tail under his chin to give a little loving stroke, " But with all my sisters out and about you might not even last one day, now close your eyes," "Hmm I still say I can look out for myself here," Mowgli breaking a twig from the tree.

As he began to play around with it, the one person Bagheerahna hoped to avoid floated down from the foliage. Kaa'lin had been stalking them for a few hours waiting for them to stop and rest. She finally got her wish and now she was going to claim what she felt was rightfully hers: Mowgli's now ripe and fresh soul. "Sssssssay now, what have we hear?" Kaa'lin asked rhetorically, adding the hiss to make her sound more sinister and sensual. Looking over him and taking him all in she continued saying "(fake surprised gasp)Why it's the human, my…deliciousssss… human," all the while stroking his face and looking down at his crotch, covered by a red pair of briefs, imagining just how great his little friend will feel inside her. "Kaa'lin, go away and leave me alone I was never yours," Mowgli said pulling away from her touch and pushing her away. Kaa'lin was slightly offended by this, "After all these years he still doesn't want me, how do I convince him without forcing him?" she thought to herself. Bagheerahna, not hearing Kaa'lin's name, thought Mowgli was talking to her and said, "you know I'd never do that Mowgli, now please go to sleep my little fali'tza," she then turned over on her stomach and covered herself with her wings. This gave Kaa'lin the best idea, she couldn't believe she forgot about her ability, she hadn't used it in so long she might be a little rusty but it should work just fine. She smiled devilishly and floated back over to her prey and started her hypnotic eye spirals. "Yessss man- cub, please gooo to sleep…. Or no, better, please sleep with me, oh please sleep with me, now fuck me my little human, and rest in peace," Kaa'lin sang melodiously. Mowgli was instantly captivated by the spirals just like the day he and Kaa'lin had met. He just had to get closer to them they were so beautiful….hmm just like the one creating them. What was that she was saying? Oh yes he'd sleep with her! Mowgli's mouth was hanging ajar as he continued to be completely mesmerized by the spirals. "Sleeeeep, lusssst, sssssseeeeeexxxxx," Kaa'lin continued. She was so close she could almost taste his soul. The commands Kaa'lin was drilling into his head finally started to take hold as Mowgli's eyes began to droop and his penis began rise pushing up on his now tight briefs. Kaa'lin giggled seeing this but continued drilling her spirals into the boy's head. She slowly and sensually began running her tail all over his mostly nude frame. As much as Mowgli was enjoying this he couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss here. The mush that his mind was becoming slowly formed together the one word he knew could save him, now all he had to do was get his mouth to cooperate. Mowgli slowly began to try to call out, "Mm-(Yawn that ends in a moan) Mama (Gulg). Kaa'lin was so caught up in her fantasies that she failed to notice Mowgli was calling for help until it was too late so she quickly wrapped her tail around his neck and pulled tightly. She inserted her breast into his mouth and stared deeper into his eyes, "Oh no Mowgli I'm your mama now," Kaa'lin said with a condescending tone. Mowgli could no longer take it with the commands in the spirals to the now perfectly large breast in his wanting mouth; he gave into his feelings and submitted to the trance. He heard a loud ding in his head. Kaa'lin smiled, shut off her spirals, and took her breast from the young boy's mouth. His mouth instantly formed a big happy smile. Kaa'lin also smiled, loving the look of helplessness on Mowgli's face. Bagheerahna heard her son, however, and woke slightly saying, "Oh now there's no use arguing anymore, now no more talk till morning," Kaa'lin laughed at this, perhaps a little louder than she should have, and turned to her little snack smiling and saying "Oh, I'm quite sure he won't be talking much anymore, now moaning is another story hee hee hee," "Oh yes that's fine, he needed some stress relief anyw- Kaa'lin! Hold it right there!" Bagheerahna said finally realizing what was going on. "Oh I intend to hm hm hm," She replied turning Bagheerahna's words into an innuendo and reaching for Mowgli's throbbing hard member. Bagheerahna leapt up and smacked Kaa'lin across the face causing her to hit her head on the above branch. Kaa'lin's tail came unwound from Mowgli's neck and he fell to the branch below him free from the levitation spell. He shook his head trying to get rid of the spirals that still had a slight hold on his mind. "Oooooh my head," Kaa'lin said holding the sides of it. Bagheerahna was scarred now for she knew what was to come. She didn't want to make Kaa'lin hit her head because that would break her concentration and, without concentration, her darker personality was given free rein to come forth. Gone was the ditzy, seductress, now here was the dark, eater of men. "**You have just made a very serious mistake my friend, A very, very, STUPID, mistake!" **Kaa'lin said as her voice became more sinister and her hair turned from blonde to jet black. "**Mowgli should have been mine and he will be mine! And I'm going to show you what happens to those who get in the way of things I want, Now look me in the eyes, little miss slut with a heart of gold!," **She lets loose her spirals, but these are different, these are no longer the rainbow of colors that Mowgli saw, these were red and purple full of malice and dominace. Bagheerahna quickly closed her eyes but it might have been too late she caught a slight glimpse of them before they fully closed. "Please Kaa'lin forgive me I was only trying to protect Mow-" "**SILENCE!"** Kaa'lin screamed cutting off the other demoness. One eye of Bagheerahna's opened and was instantly flooded with spirals. Bagheerahna's face took on a look of wonder as her mind became lassoed to Kaa'lin's eyes. And due to the strength of the spirals, Bagheerahna's pussy instantly became wet, her juices running down her silky smooth legs. In her state of slight trance and now extreme arousal she managed to whimper out, "P-please Kaa'lin," but she was again cut off by Kaa'lin saying "**BOTH eyes if you please,"** Bagheerahna's other eye slowly came open and suffered the same fate as its twin. This was all Bagheerahna's mind could take as loud ping resounded in her mind. Her body was instantly racked with orgasm, causing her to seize up like a statue, her tail pointing up like an erection. Finally she had a huge, goofy, satisfied smile plastered on her face. While all this had been going on Mowgli had regained his composure and had witnessed this event. He had to admit it was pretty arousing but he had to save his mother. He then had an idea, if he could break a big enough piece of the branch he could send Kaa'lin flying. He managed this with a loud crack, but Kaa'lin was so preoccupied with revenge at the moment she hardly took notice. He then slowly snuck forward a little and managed to tie Kaa'lin's tail to the branch and he hurled it off the side of the branch they were standing on. "**You have just sealed you doooom sister, now you willllllllllahhhhhhh!" **Kaa'lin screamed as she fell. She landed on her head with a thud. She raised her self up rubbing it saying, "Ooooh…what happened?" Mowgli then began to laugh and point at the demoness. "Look mama I bounced her good ha ha…Mama? Mom?" Mowgli asked looking at his still entranced mother. He then shook her and slapped her face a little "Wake up Mom!" Bagheerahna awoke with a start " huh wha what? Mowgli what happened where's Kaa'lin?" "Down there I knocked her out of the tree ha ha ha!" Kaa'lin had managed to recover and revert to her normal self. "Oh why you, just you wait till I have you in my arms again, your mommy won't be there to help you," she said as she began to float off. She then looked down at her tail and pulled it free from the branch saying, "Oh this is going to hurt my sex appeal," and with that she finally disappeared into the forest.

Mowgli continued laughing but Bagheerahna was not as amused. "So, you can look out for yourself can you?" she asked sarcastically. Mowgli then replied stubbornly "Yes, and I still want to stay here," At this moment Bagheerahna could not help her eyes slowly drifting down the body of her son looking him over and silently wishing she could have her way with him. She licked her lips but suddenly caught herself, she would never be able to live with herself if she knew she was the one who took Mowgli's soul. She just had to keep her natural urges in check for the time being. "Well you can't so, now get some sleep, things will look better in the morning," she said finally. Bagheerahna then laid back down using a spell to make the rough and course branch smooth and comfortable. Mowgli then moved over to her and laid his head on the bottom of her back, his still slightly erected penis touching her butt. It was all Bagheerahna could take to not whip around and rip his briefs off and start fucking him in all kinds of ways right then but, she was dignified, she had self control! So, the two finally drifted off to dreamland until the next morning.

**Chapter 4**

As the red sun rose over the demon plain at dawn, the loud sound of marching and the barking of orders could be heard. This woke Mowgli and Bagheerahna from their deep sleep. "Wha-what's going on?" Mowgli asked rubbing his eyes. "Oh wow a parade!" He said sitting up and moving to the end of the branch. "Oh no not the morning patrol," Bagheerahna said annoyed "Why does Ha'ta insist on parading the royal guards around every single morning!" Mowgli took this moment to grab a vine and slip down the tree toward the marching demonesses. As they passed by, chanting their marching song, Mowgli decided to join in with them. He thought it would be rather fun. After a few fumbles, Col. Ha'ta called for an inspection of the ranks. All the soldiers stood at attention, with their heels together and their tails pointed out behind them. Ha'ta began her inspection looking at each individual demoness and giving out pointers to each. The first a black haired succubus on the far left she pointed out "Ah, my dear wild night last night eh? Try to keep it clean shall we, that vagina can save you life when you need it to!" indicating toward the barely noticeable amount of dried cum in her pubic hair and then giving her a little slap down there with her officer's stick. "Yes Ma'am," she replied. Ha'ta moved on giving equally trivial advice to her soldiers when she came upon Mowgli. Now, Ha'ta was not the sharpest tool in the shed, so when she got to the boy she assumed he was another recruit. "Ah, yes, a new addition to the ranks I see. Well you breasts are rather small and why is your tail in the front here?" she asked touching Mowgli's penis with her stick. Mowgli then said, "Hey cut that out that's not a tail!" brushing Ha'ta away. Ha'ta then had a revelation, "Wait a minute your that human! I'll not have a human in my ranks especially not a male human!" As she was about to strike Mowgli, Bagheerahna flew in and stopped her. "Hold on Ha'ta I can explain," "Colonel Ha'ta if you please," "Oh yes, _Colonel _Ha'ta, you need not do anything to Mowgli I am taking him back to the portal to the human world," Bagheerahna said. "Good, because I'll not have some young little twit here distracting my girls!" Ha'ta replied motioning toward her ranks. All of the "disciplined" sex demonesses were all licking their lips and performing lewd gestures toward Mowgli. "Come here little human we'll show you the benefits of being in the army," one said, flicking her finger toward him while her tail slowly rubbed her clit. "Teeeenn Hutt! Fall back in line! Now Bagheerahna I have your word?" "Yes, I solemnly swear," Bagheerahna replied crossing her nipples, her heart and her vagina. "Alright then, Company March!" Ha'ta said to her troops and they began marching away. Mowgli laughed saying "She thought I was a succubus like you Mom, ha ha ha," Bagheerahna only glared at him saying "It's not funny, now come on let's get out of here before someone else shows up!" They both continued into a clearing near a river. "Mom wait up where are we going?" "I'm taking you back to the portal now, it's too dangerous," Mowgli stopped at the end of the bridge they were about to cross, and stubbornly stamped his foot saying "No, I'm not going, I'm staying right here," Bagheerahna turned around to her son and yelled "Oh you are going if I have to drag you every step of the way!" Mowgli then grabbed a nearby tree acting very petulant. Bagheerahna grabbed the boy's waist in an attempt to pull him off but, slowly her hands worked their way down to his briefs. After some struggling, Bagheerahna lost her balance and pulled Mowgli's small briefs off and fell into the river. As she raised her head out of the water, and banged it onto the bridge. This was the last straw, for the succubus, "Oooooooohh that does it, I've had it Mowgli! You want to be alone fine go ahead, see how long you last without my protection!" Bagheerahna leaped out of the water in a rage and stormed off into the jungle. "Don't worry about me I can look after myself," Mowgli said walking in the opposite direction. Not even considering the fact that he was now naked in a realm full of sex hungry demons. He picked up a broken twig and threw it into the wind. He then sat down on the ground at the base of a tree, putting his face into his legs dejectedly. But, just then humming could be heard coming from the nearby foiliage.

**Chapter 5**

Bal'oota was out for a mourning stroll, humming her favorite jazzy tune, and flicking her tail all around behind her. Suddenly she had a feeling like she had just walked past someone she knew, and wanted to know a lot better. "Well now what have we here?" Bal'oota said lowering her face down to the young human's level. Mowgli, not looking at who was talking to him, shoved her away saying "Go Away!" but he suddenly realized that he had just rudely pushed away his best friend. "Bal'oota! Boy am I glad to see you!" "Me too little britches, it's been awhile so, where's your Mom?" "Mowgli turned his head away sadly saying "I made her mad at me so she abandoned me here…Well I don't need her anyway" Bal'oota, unable to believe this said, "Oh come on now Mowgli, she didn't abandon you she just needs to let off some steam and so do you," "You mean it?" Mowgli asked, his innocent face suddenly brightening. "Why sure I do, and I know the best ways to get rid of all that stress and cute little anger you have," Bal'oota said moving behind Mowgli and massaging his shoulders. "Really could you teach me?" Mowgli asked not knowing just what Bal'oota was implying. "Sure kid, now come on over here, now the first thing you got to do is just grab a hold of your cute little dick there," Bal'oota said running her long finger nails slowly over the tip of Mowgli's penis. Mowgli did as he was told and Bal'oota continued, "Now just loosen up and start to move up and down on it, yeah that's it!" Bal'oota said starting to become a little turned on herself. She moved her hand down to her enchanted clit piercing jewel and began to rub herself slowly. Mowgli said "Wow, Bal'oota I don't think I've ever felt this way before!" "Oh, it gets better honey, now give me a big ol' moan to let me hear just how good it feels!" Mowgli let out a small, weak, half hearted, moan and Bal'oota said "No, no, not like that like this," And with that she let loose a big throaty moan that echoed through the trees.

**Meanwhile… A short distance away…**

Bagheerahna was flying her way slowly through the trees, kicking herself for leaving Mowgli alone. "Oh well, he deserves it," She told herself but then sadly replying, "Oh but what if he gets hurt or worse?" Just then she the load echoing moan and her face went pale, "Oh no Mowgli! I never should have left him now it might be too late!" She then turned and rushed back to where the moan was coming from.

**Back at the Clearing**

Mowgli then tried his moan again and managed to get a better one out. Bal'oota congratulated him saying, "That's it little britches, now keep going, yeah just a little further," Just then, Bagheerahna burst through the trees and realized what was going on. "Oh! oh it's you Bal'oota, and just what do you think you are doing?" She asked her friend. "Why, I'm teaching the kid some good old fashioned self love, he catching on pretty quick too, guess we've been _rubbing off _on him huh?" Bal'oota laughed at her own joke and went to pat Mowgli on the back but used a little too much strength and sent him cart wheeling into a nearby downed tree. "Well now, fine teacher you are Miss Iron clit," Bagheerahna said sarcastically. "Oh thanks Baghi," accepting her friends sarcasm as a compliment. "Now tell me, after you've cummed your pupil senseless, how do you expect him to remember anything?" Bal'oota only mumbled as she thought it over for a few seconds. Mowgli then got up and said, "I'm fine I'm a lot better than some people think," "You bet you are now come on over here and I'll teach you your next lesson, how to work for your pussy," As Mowgli walked over his dick now fully erected, Bal'oota flew up a little and began to circle him, "Now little britches come on all you got to do is flick my jewel," She circled him and circled him laughing and yelling encouragement as the horny boy comically tried to touch the chain. Finally Mowgli mustered his strength and jumped spinning the chain around. This hit Bal'oota like a ton of bricks, she only managed to lower herself to the ground before she was racked with orgasm from her enchanted jewel. "Oooooooooooo, right on the button," she said riding it out. Bagheerahna couldn't help but feel a little sense of pride. Her little boy had just given a woman an orgasm, even if it was Bal'oota with her silly little trinket. But, she still could bear the fact that his soul be taken away by someone he loved so she said, "All right you too you've had your fun, now Mowgli must go back to the Human World," As Bagheerahna said this Mowgli had walked over to Bal'oota and sat on her lap. Bal'oota hugged Mowgli into her boobs and said "The Human World, why's he need to go back there? I can make a man out of him right here…" She said batting her eyes sensually. "Yes, that's what I'm afraid of, and how do you expect him to survive his first time hmmm?" Bal'oota took offense to this mocking her friend "I do know how to control myself Baghi," "Oh yeah Bal'oota I want to stay here with you!" Mowgli said hugging her burying his face inside her cleavage. "Well of course you do, I'll take care of you honey, I'll teach you everything I know about the life of Sex and pleasure" She replied rubbing his hair. "Well that shouldn't take too long," Bagheerahna said lowering herself down onto a branch and crossing her arms. Bal'oota shot her friend a glare and continued. "Well little britches, the main thing I want to teach you is," and Bal'oota broke into song

Why dontcha… freakin masturbate

Just drop your pants and masturbate

Forget all your tension and your stress

I mean to rub that rod of your's,

And then to play and masturbate all night!

Whenever I'm stressful,

Whenever I'm bored,

I just grab a hold,

Of my clit chain,

I just jerk with it and a little rubbin'

to make sweet juices just for me,

You make your own if you just simply stop and whack it off,

Come on a try it, you! (Mowgli begins to slowly do it while Bal'oota does what she is saying.)

If you just freakin masturbate,

just masturbate

(She cums and so does Mowgli since her chain is magic and Mowgli had been warmed up already anyway. Their bodies go rigid and the slide into the nearby river, Bal'oota on her back and Mowgli on top of her stomach)

(tempo slows)

Just try and relax….yeah, (Baloota's hand moves down and grabs Mowgli's cock and rubs it slowly to help him enjoy his afterglow a little more)

Don't spend your time, messin' around

Who needs to work when you can make all the fun you'll ever need?

If it's pleasure you want…it can be found,

If you grab hold that cock of yours

and jerk it out,

Not thinking about it, then you'll see,

How good you can make you feel!

So, just… Freakin masturbate

Come on over with me and masturbate,

To end all your worries and your cares

Yeah Man!

Bagheerahna, who had been floating in the air above them as they went along, sighed and said, "Oh well he's safe for right now, he could be with someone worse I suppose… I'll come and get him once he's done having a little fun. He could use it I guess, I am his mother after all I do know what's best for him hm hm hm," She laughed to herself and flew away leaving the two new love birds to themselves. But, she wasn't the only one watching them from above. Several pairs of demonic cat like eyes were watching the two lovers and began working out a plan to steal the boy away… for their Mistress….

**Chapter 6**

"Oh Bal'oota I just want to stay right here with you forever," Mowgli said dreamily, as Bal'oota softly stroked his dick. "Don't worry, I intend for you too, I've always had a little thing for you Mowgli ever sense I first laid eyes on your cute little face (giggle)," Mowgli gave a little moan and finally let his head fall to rest into Bal'oota's soft pillowey flesh. Bal'oota let herself relax slightly closing her eyes as they both drifted down the river, letting her hand slip away from the boy's penis, there would be more time for that later.

But suddenly, one of the spies from the tree above flew down, grabbed Mowgli and brought him up into the canopy, covering his mouth to silence him. One of the mischievous demon girls lowered herself onto the relaxing Bal'oota so she would not notice the weight displacement. The demon girl giggled slightly looking into Bal'oota's relaxed and satisfied face. She moved her tail down to the older demoness' still wet pussy and began to brush against Bal'oota's clit avoiding the pierce. "Mmmmmmm," Bal'oota moaned, "Don't tease me Mowgli (giggle), go ahead and rub it out for me," the demon girl then smiled devilishly and gave a good slap to Bal'oota's pussy. Needless to say this made her jump in pain saying "Hey easy there, boy yo- Hey!" She said finally seeing the demon girl floating on her. The demon girl giggled once more and flicked Bal'oota's clit jewel causing her to be distracted with orgasm while she flew up. Bal'oota went stiff with another orgasm and fell beneath the water as her body writhed and thrashed. Mowgli, up above, finally managed to yell out to his friend, "Bal'oota help me they won't let me go!" The succubus finally got her head above the water to see her little lover being taken away by giggly little sluts up in the tree. "Hey you slimey little bitches you give him back right now!" Bal'oota managed to get herself out of the water and follow the demon girls on their path, all the while tossing Mowgli back and forth between them. As soon as Bal'oota began to flap her wings to take down the little tormenters one of them caught her off guard by throwing and hitting her on the head with a large solid fruit. It made a loud thump sound, dizzying Bal'oota completely, and causing her to fall over the side of the cliff taking several large rocks with her in the process. Mowgli called out to his friend hoping she was alright as the demon girls carried him off towards the old ruined palace…

Bal'oota pushed the large bolders off of herself and did the only thing she could do, but really, **REALLY** didn't want to do…She called out for Bagheerhana. It was a very large and earth shaking yell that almost everyone in the demon dimension could hear if they tried. Bagheerhana stopped dead in her flight and turned toward the call. "Oh no," she said to herself, fearing the worst. She then pushed her wings as fast as they would fly her back to her best friend and her young son. As she arrived Bal'oota had managed to climb back up the cliff and yell one more time…directly into Bagheerhana's ear. This left her dazed for a second until Bal'oota said, "Oh, you heard me huh?" "Y-yes I did, What is it where's Mowgli?!" Bagheerhana asked hysterically her ears still ringing. "Some little bitches grabbed him and took him into the jungle! I would have caught them too if they didn't get me with a cheap shot, the little sluts!" Bal'oota replied shaking her fist. "Wait, were they really young and all giggly?" Bagheerhana asked a hint of recognition in her voice. "Yeah as a matter of fact, why? Do you know 'um or something?" "Yeah their "Queen" Loo'ee's little servants, we have to get there quick or she might break Mowgli's mind and make him her little submissive love slave." "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get our boy!" The two friends then flew off toward the ruins to stop the crazy succubus who fancied herself a queen, and to save the young boy from a life of servitude and sexual submission and torture…

**Chapter 7**

Several minutes later at the palace ruins….

The young succubus had finally reached the courtyard of their queen's palace with the young naked human in tow. "Let me go you crazy demons," Mowgli said as he was held up by his feet looking into the face of a red headed beauty that he had never seen before. "That's fine ladies you may drop him," Loo'ee said lounging in her throne, her tail flicking sensually. The girls dropped Mowgli into the lap of their mistress with his head and face landing in her over grown pubic hair. She shivered at this saying "Oh no my dear there will be plenty of time for that later," She said lifting up Mowgli's head and continued saying, "So, you're the little human huh? Craaaazzy." As Mowgli got himself situated on the "queen's" lap, he said "I'm not as crazy as you are!" Ignoring this little comment Loo'ee grabbed a strange fruit and said "Here have a phallus," she squeezed the fruit and it shot forth into the slightly opened mouth of Mowgli. Mowgli instinctually bit down on the penis shaped fruit, which proved to be not his brightest idea. The fruit began releasing a type of neurotoxin that began to make Mowgli's mind as malleable as clay. Loo'ee smiled knowing all too well what was happening and said, " Word has caught y royal ear that you want to stay her instead of returning to your own plane," Loo'ee said slowly massaging the young boy's shoulders. "Oh you bet I do," Mowgli said his mouth full. "Oh good, then allow me to help you with that my boy!" She then lifted Mowgli off her lap placing him on the arm of her makeshift throne. She jumped forward landed on her tail and grabbed two more phallus' and said, "Here have some more," the two evil fruits landed in Mowgli's waiting mouth and he began to enjoy them. The sheer amount of the drug now entering his system made him almost completely and inescapably under Loo'ee's control already, but she wasn't done with him just yet. "So, what will you do to stay here in the Demon plane with me my simple little human?" she questioned, knowing full well the answer. "Oh anything you want My Queen," Mowgli said his mouth still full. "Well then, allow me to tell you just what I want baby," she then flipped over the throne and Mowgli and began her lyrical seduction of the young human.

Now I'm the queen of the demonesses

Oh, the Dark plain VIP

I reached my top

And had to stop, and that's what's bothering me

I want to dominate you human

And stroke your piece of meat

And fuck your little brain out

Till you soul comes out on me

Oh oobee do,

I wanta dominate you who who

I want to rule you,

And own you too who who

You'll see it's true ooo ooo

Someone you who who

Can learn to be

A little fuck toy for me!

Mowgli: Wow Queen Looee' I never knew you wanted me like that

Looee': Now here's my deal boy if you tell me the secrets of how to get men to love me I might let you live long enough to enjoy it…

Mowgli: But I don't know anything about that

Looee': Now don't try to kid me human I made a deal with you

What I desire

Is the power

To rule this whole damn world

Now give me the secret human

Come on tell how to do

Give me the power over men's sexual urges

So I can rule them too!

Oh oobee doo

I wanta dominate you who who

I want to rule you,

And fuck too who who

You'll see it's true ooo ooo

Someone you who who

Can learn to be

A little fuck toy for me

And you can learn to be someone like me!

Loo'ee had finished her song but the music her young devotees were making continued for some time. It was around this time that Bagheerahna and Bal'oota had reached the ruins and were looking down on the scene from a higher level. The two had to work out a plan before it was too late. Fnally settleing on a strategy they worked their way down to the crazy party below. Loo'ee had grabbed Mowgli and was about to jab Mowgli's erect cock into her waiting slit when all of a sudden he was gone. Loo'ee was taken completely by surprise when she spied Bal'oota running away with her soon to be sex toy. Suddenly, Bagheerahna dropped down behind her and shoved the would-be queen into one of the support pillars of the ruined palace causing it to begin to crumble. Amidst her daze Loo'ee managed to yell out "It's Bal'oota and Bagheerahna, don't let them get away with the human!" But just then Bageerahna grabbed one of the fruits Loo'ee was so fond of, a particularly large one at that, and shoved it into her mouth saying. Hear "your highness" why don't you put that loud mouth of yours to good use," after the forced deep throat the queen was made to take she finally chewed and swallowed, and needless to say , immediately regretted. Bagheerahna smiled and nodded flying off to help her friend with the still hazy Mowgli, leaving the queen to her now destroyed mind.

As Bageerahna flew over head she shouted, "Bal'oota up her toss him!" Bal'oota didn't need to be told twice and flung the drugged out human to his mother. She then immediately turned to her pursuers and said with a devious smile, "Alright girls who wants a piece of Mama"

**Chapter 8**

Several hours later, in a clearing at sunset…

Bal'oota had finally caught up to Bagheerahna and Mowgli after flying for what seemed like forever. "There you are! You know you could have waited for me!" "I didn't want to risk one of those little sluts getting past you, plus I had to get Mowgli somewhere safe to purge the phallus essence from his body," Bagheerahna replied to her friend. "OK I guess that's a good reason, is he alright?" Bal'oota asked concerned. "Yes he should be fine once he sleeps it off but, any more and he would have been lost for good, so what happened to the "queen's" palace?" "Oh after I finished having my fun with those little bitiches, I went to go give Loo'ee a good ass-whopping but it turns out the phallus you shoved down her throat essentially melted her mind. So, I left her there giggling and drooling as her palace collapsed around her." Bagheerahna laughed at her friend, "Well I guess the True Queen doesn't have to worry about her trying to steal the throne anymore," the two shared a laugh that lasted for a few seconds before both of them let their eyes drift to Mowgli sleeping soundly below a tree. The crushing realization hit them as they realized that he truly could not stay here any longer. "Bal'oota you know what we have to do," Bagheerahna said sullenly. But, Bal'oota refused to acknowledge it replying, "No, he can still stay here with me…with us!" "Bal'oota you know that's not true, what if Kaa'lin catches us off guard or the gods forbid Shill'en Kahn returns looking for him, We can't possibly defend him from her! His best bet is to be in the human plane where he will at least not be surrounded by us. I know it's hard, it's even harder for me, because not only do I want to remain his mother but, I also want to be the one who takes his soul so badly! But I know it would destroy me, I just couldn't live with myself!" Bagheerahna said tears welling up in her eyes. It was all Bal'oota could do not to break down and cry along with her friend. "I'm sorry Baghii…and you're right like always, I'll talk to him in the morning, I just hope that he takes it well enough, I just don't want him to completely hate us is all." Bagheerahna sniffed and wiped away the tears saying, "That I could live with, just as long as he's safe…now let's try and get some sleep hopefully things will look better in the morning." The two succubus finally settled in, throwing one more glance toward Mowgli who was still sleeping soundly wrapped in a bed of leaves.

As the morning sun rose over the horizon Bal'oota and Bagheerahna awoke. "Well, I guess there's no point in denying this any longer," Bal'oota said dejectedly. She worked her way over to the still sleeping young human and began to try and wake him. "Mowgli, uh Mowgli…wake up!" she said, Mowgli was roused and began to wipe the sleep from his eyes. "Oh, hi Bal'oota," the boy said excitedly. "Hi, sweety, well come now get up we got a long way to go ahead of us today," Bal'oota replied trying to sound enthusiastic. "Oh boy that's swell we'll have lots of fun together, hopefully with more singing…right?" Mowgli said nudging his friend with his elbow, making an innuendo. Bal'oota in spite of herself giggled a little, I guess we're starting to rub off on him she thought to herself. "Say good bye to your mom Mowgli, we won't see her for a while," Bal'oota said trying but failing to not sound depressed. Mowgli ran over to Bagheerahna and gave her a big hug, "Don't worry Momma he said, "I'll be safe with Bal'oota, and we'll come see you all the time!" "Yes I'm sure you will," Bagheerahna said trying hard to keep her tears in check. "Good-bye Mowgli and good luck," Bagheerahna finished by turning away so that her little boy, that she had raised to be strong and prideful, would not see her cry.

**Sometime later…**

"So, Bal'oota what are you going to teach me today? I hope it's as fun as the last lesson ha ha!" Mowgli said running ahead of the Blue-haired succubus. "Well Mowgli, I won't be teaching you anything today but we are going somewhere…" "Really, where we going?" Mowgli asked curiously. "Uh…well its someplace sorta new," Bal'oota replied slightly hesitant. "Oh, I don't care as long as I'm with you!" Mowgli said. "Come on Bal'oota let's sing that song again, _Why don't'cha freakin' masturbate, forget about your tension and your stress," _Mowgli sang climbing a rock and stroking his dick to go along with the song. As much as she hated to admit it, Bal'oota was very turned on by this, reaching down to her slowly moistening pussy to begin stroking herself, but she stopped and got a hold of herself saying, "Oh Mowgli don't you realize that you're a human?" Mowgli stopped masturbating and turned to his friend laughing and replying, "Yeah, so what does that have to do with anything Bal'oota? I've always been a human!" Mowgli then began to circle Bal'oota and trying to get a good feel on her sweet spots in an attempt to be playful and "work for his pussy" as Bal'oota had so eloquently put it. Bal'oota stopped him though, by grabbing his arms and saying, "Now Mowgli listen to me, I've got something to tell you that I've been trying to tell you all morning!" Mowgli stopped playing around and asked his friend, "What is Bal'oota?" "I…I have to take you back to the human world," Bal'oota managed to finally say. "The human world! But, b-but, you said that I could stay with you…that you would take care of me," Mowgli said tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Bal'oota stuttered and tried to get in a word edge wise but failed until finally Mowgli said, "You don't love just like Moma!" Bal'oota bristled at this and said, "Now hold on that's going too far! Your mom loves you more than anything in this world, and I love you too that's why you have to go back so you'll be safe from-" But Mowgli cut her off by yelling "YEAH RIGHT," he turned and began to run as fast as he could into the forest. Bal'oota called out to his trying to get him to stop, but she could not change the little human's mind. Having heard her friend yelling, Bagheerahna flew up to her distraught friend asking, "What happened? Where's Mowgli!?" "Oh, Baggi, he wouldn't listen to me he said that we didn't really love him and he ran off before I could say anything else," Bal'oota said suddenly overcome with emotion. "Let's split up, we have to find him before something worse does!" Bagheerahna said. And with that, She flew off into the sky to enlist help. Bal'oota remained behind for a moment thinking aloud to herself, "Oh…if anything happens to him, I'll never forgive myself…" She then turned and ran into the forest calling for the young human, hopeing that he would respond…

**Chapter 9**

Shill'en Khan moved slowly through the brush of a field stalking a young succubus laying in the middle smelling a flower. Yes, she thought to herself, she will make an excellent little attendant for me. She moved closer trying not to reveal her presence. The little succubus was completely oblivious to the incoming danger as she rolled over onto her stomach smiling contentedly. Shill'en moved ever so closer and got ready to strike when, she and the young succubus were started by the loud orders coming from the loud mouth of Colonel Hata. The young succubus flew away leaving Shill'en alone with her anger. The Colonel's patrol stopped near Shill'en's hiding spot, and she was just about to make her presence know to the nuisance that was Hata, but she stopped as an old acquaintance suddenly flew up. Bagheerahna, the demon with the heart of an angel was yelling something to Hata, something about, what was that? A Humans! Shill'en listened intently now hopeing to get more information about the little human. He seemed to be young and naïve, and also lost. Oh this was perfect! She could find him easily. She could smell a human's soul anywhere. Looks like she was going to get her new little slave after all. Wasting no more time, Shill'en Kahn flew off into the forest to begin her hunt for the lost little human boy that would soon be nothing more than a husk of his former self….

As Mowgli walked aimlessly for what seemed like hours, feeling utterly dejected, he finally came to rest under a large tree in the dark forest. Putting his head in his hands and staring at the ground he found himself trying to hold back tears. He simply put his worries out of his head and let them be replaced with anger, unleashing it through his fists on the tree behind him…

Kaa'lin had been feeling lonely and sad for the last few days, even though she had absorbed a few souls of men in the human world rather recently, but she didn't feel as satisfied as she usually does. Ever since her little Mowgli got away by pure luck, she thought. His dick felt so good in her hands, she wished she would have got to feel it in her wet and welcoming pussy. It would have been even better knowing that she had been waiting to get it for so many years…and that she would have been the one to take his virginity away. Her tail just twitched and she felt a shiver up her spine just thinking about how close she was, until little miss goody-two shoes had to step in and ruin it all. But before she got really steamed she felt a slight vibration as something hit the bottom of her tree. "Oh who could be bothering me now?" she thought to herself. As she lazily leaned over she almost had a heart attack from pure joy. It was Mowgli, her little human had found her or perhaps the old Demon Lords had brought them together? Either way, his _mommy _didn't seem to be around this time, he was all her's. She snapped her fingers to create a levitation aura below Mowgli and she began lifting him.

Mowgli noticed that the ground was getting smaller right before his eyes. He looked up into the tree trying to see who was magically lifting him into the crown of the tree. As he finally reached the top, he came eye to eye with none other than the blonde beauty Kaa'lin, lying on the magically smoothed branch, her blue demonic eyes staring at him, and swishing her tail back and forth with loving adoration.

"Kaa'lin!" Mowgli exclaimed as their eyes met. "It's you," he continued trying to get aura away from his waist. "Yes Mowgli, so nice to see you again, oh! _All _of you this time (Giggle)." Mowgli quickly covered his naked crotch but realized how truly pointless it was and replied, "Oh just go away and leave me alone," He finally managed to dissipate the flotation aura and began to walk away. Kaa'lin, standing up, said "Oh come on Mowgli let me…look at you," she flew in front of Mowgli turned on her entrancing spirals. Mowgli was momentarily taken in by the beautiful colors, but quickly turned away covering his eyes. Kaa'lin, putting on a sad pouty face said, "You don't want me to look at you? Then you look at me!" she said turning happy once more. She then grabbed Mowgli's head and stuffed it in between her breasts, then slowly raised it up to look at the still spinning spirals. Mowgli once again almost let his mind go to the hypnotic seductress but ducked under her arm and began to walk the opposite way. "Oh no ma'am, I know what you're trying to do Kaa'li-hen!" Mowgli was surprised by Kaa'lin wrapping her tail around his penis and poking the tip with her tail. "You do? Uh, I mean, You don't trust me?"

"No, I don't," Mowgli said suppressing a moan as he unwound her tail from his now hardening dick. "WWWeeeeeelllll," Kaa'lin began, stretching out the word as she whipped around behind the boy, "Then there's nothing I can do to help….," she finished turning away from Mowgli with her hands behind her back, putting on a faux innocent look while twirling her tail around Mowgli's foot. "You want to help me?" Mowgli asked beginning to believe the devious demoness. Unseen by Mowgli Kaa'lin let a malicious but playful grin spread across her face. "Why, of course! I can see to it that you never have to leave this dimension," Kaa'lin said walking around Mowgli, putting her arms over his shoulders to let her hands dance across his young body. She narrowed her eyes looking at his perfectly cute little face, wanting nothing more than to see it screaming and moaning in complete and utter orgasmic bliss. Mowgli completely intrigued, looked up at Kaa'lin's beautiful face and asked with innocent wonder and asked, "How could you do that?" This broke Kaa'lin out of her daydreams and she replied "Hmmm?" her eyes half lidded still partially thinking about her little human nice and safe inside her. "Oh! I have my own…subtle little waysss… hmm hmm hmmm, but first you must trust me," she continued turning Mowgli around to face her, as of now, spiral-less eyes. She moved in closer to him wanting to kiss him thinking to herself, Come on Human give into me, I am the most beautiful creature you've ever seen and you know it, just one kiss please…But before their lips met Mowgli turned away saying, "I don't trust anyone anymore," Kaa'lin could do nothing but let her arms fall dejectedly and let a genuinely sad look crossed her face. I guess it was inevitable, she thought, oh well it's for the best I suppose. With that she took flight again and grabbed Mowgli's head and pushed it into her cleavage once more. "I don't blame you, I'm not like those so-called "fuck 'um and leave 'um types like some people," referring derogatively to everyone Mowgli had known, "_We _can make real love together," Kaa'lin then slowly raised Mowgli's head up to look into her now fully spiraling eyes.

Fuck with Meeeeeeeeee

Just withhhhh mmmmmeeeeeee (She moves forward slightly and beckons to him)

Lick my cunt…or just fuck me please

(Puts her finger on his forehead and wraps her tail around his penis at the end of the branch) Hold Still please…(She weaves a spell to let him float through the air)

We can baaaannng….

All night long

Knowing you'lllllll

Soon be gone…(She flicks her fingers over causing the boy to flip over onto his back and she begins rocking him like a baby, all the while his erection grows harder)

Slip into animal lust

Sail on pure blissssss

(She again flicks her finger causing Mowgli to fly up and land on her fingertip horizontally)

Slowly but surely you'll release your soul…..(She flicks again letting Mowgli land with his head on her finger)

Jusssssssst for mmmmeeeeeeeee….

(Mowgli begins moaning in his sleep wanting nothing more than to do just that in his state of utter trance and aroused bliss)

He he you're moaning Mowgli (She lifts her head up to look into his closed eyes storkeing his cheek while her tail dances sensually along his chest)

Ohhhhhhh sorry…(Mowgli yawns out)

(The demoness then leans back against the tree trunk with her waiting and dripping wet vagina ready to take what it deserves)

Fuck with mmmmeeeeeee

Annnnnddd just with me

Taste my juices

And give your Soul….

Toooooooo mmmmmmeeeeeeeeeee…

Kaa flicked her index finger once more towing Mowgli towards her. The young human was now hovering over his mistress's waiting slit, his dick hard and ready. Kaa'lin gripped it and began to stroke it with expert skill and care. She let her fingernails softly flick along the tip and then in a lustful husky voice that was not her own she said, "Well what are you waiting for my naïve little human, dive right in and give it to me," for in her extreme state of arousal and anticipation Kaa'lin had let her dark side surface slightly. Her hair getting a jet black streak through the center but she quickly regained control of herself and repressed her inner sinister power. The demoness snapped her fingers freeing Mowgli from her flotation aura and he fell into her warm and wet folds. Mowgli could not contain the moan that escaped his lips; he had never felt anything like her pussy before, it was warm, welcoming, tight, and just plain heavenly or in this case demonic. "Mmmmmmmm, glad you like, your soul will be passing through there very soon, but I hope you know Mowgli I won't enjoy extinguishing you… but wait I don't have to," Kaa'lin said, a metaphorical light bulb going off in her head. "I can keep your soul within me for all of eternity and you will be in a state of constant and indescribable bliss all while feeding me from within, I can even come and "visit you" from time to time when I'm feeling looonely, hmm hmm hmm," "Whatever you wish mistress, I am your plaything," Mowgli said. "More like sex toy my little lover boy, he he he," Kaa'lin replied to the boy. "Now my boy… have at me," Kaa'lin said in a deep lust filled voice with half lidded eyes. Mowgli immediately inserted his member and began thrusting into Kaa'lin with fervor. Kaa'lin was surprised with the speed and force but soon gave in to the pleasure. "Oooooh yessssssss, by the Gods, (Uhhhh) it is just as I (Ah!) h-hoped it would be!" Mowgli was also letting the pleasure take control. Gasping and moaning, Mowgli called out his mistress's name, enjoying every slick slide in and pull out as well as every sensual clench of Kaa'lin's tight pink folds. "Mmmmmm, that's right babe, tell mama how you feel, give it all to me," Kaa'lin yelled. Mowgli kept going in and out in and out until he felt his balls clenching and his dick growing more rigid as his orgasm approached. He felt his life force moving into his cum it was all about to be over when Kaa'lin stopped him. They both whined their frustration at having to stop. Kaa'lin had felt a rumble from below her tree. She thought she could ignore it but, then a second one rippled through the tree. "Ahhhhh, So close…. I'm sorry Mowgli but you'll have to wait here, don't worry we'll be together as one soon enough hmmm hmmm hmm," Kaa'lin pulled him out of her slick pussy and weaved another flotation spell over him. She then leaned down and gave his slick cock a slow and sensual lick from bottom to tip. "Wait for me," and parted from him with a kiss. Ignoring her anger, she put on a faux happy demeanor and said, "I'll be right down," she then jumped from the branch and flew down to see who had, once again, robbed her of her prize.

"Yes, yes, who is it?" Kaa'lin said reaching the ground. When, from behind the tree, slinks none other than Shill'en Khan. "It's me Kaa'lin, Shill'en Khan, I would like a word with if you don't mind," The (literally) fiery red head said, in a very harmonious British accent, "I hope that I have not…_interrupted_, anything?" she asked slightly sarcastically, while glancing up into the tree. Kaa'lin followed her eyes and finally realizing what she was implying, said "Oh no, no, nothing at all," trying to look as innocent as she possibly could. "Oh really? Because I thought that perhaps you were, entertaining someone up there with your feminine whiles" Shill'en said her eyes flashing with flame as she said entertaining. "Who is it Kaa'lin? You will tell won't you?" She asked moving closer to Kaa'lin and slowly beginning to slide her clawed hand over the blonde succubus' pussy. "No really no one but me was up there Shilly, (giggle)" Kaa'lin laughed at her small joke. "Hmm, if there's no else up there then why is your cute little pussy all wet?" Shill'en then drove her fingers into Kaa'lin's pussy eliciting a moan from her. Through her moan Kaa'lin managed to squeak out "Oh no I was just making love to myself, it does get pretty lonely out here…you knnnoooowww?" Kaa'lin said stretching out the word as she began rubbing Shill'en's left breast with one hand and grabbed her tail and began stroking it suggestively with the other. "Oh no I wouldn't know anything about that, but I can fill that VOID for you," Kaa'lin moaned out loudly again as the flaming red head jammed her fingers into her waiting pussy. "Yes so, very lonely sometimes I sing to myself as I do it, it makes it oh soooooo gooooooood…here, let me show you how it workssss," Kaa'lin said turning on her spirals hoping to catch Shill'en off guard and put her under her control. Shill'en stopped the spirals by covering Kaa'lin's eyes saying, "Oh no I have no time for that sort non sense at the moment, I happen to be looking for the little human," Kaa'lin tried to hide her surprise and continued rub all over Shill'en's body and said, "Human? What human? Why would you want a human when you have me right here?" she half closed her eyes and moved closer to Shill'en to try and kiss her. Shill'en moved her away and just simply started walking around the blonde succubus slowly and very sexually, admiring the fact that Kaa'lin was almost as beautiful and well endowed as she was. She then replied, "The one who is lost, you haven't seen him have you?" Kaa'lin hesitated and replied saying "Oh Shill'en I can't lie to you, I did meet him a few days ago, I tried to take his soul but his guardian Bagheerahna stopped me," she put on a sad and innocent face, "I hope you're not angry with me…. are you?" Shill'en had not expected this honesty and thought to herself, Perhaps she does not have the human after all maybe the smell was a remainder from the previous encounter she had with him, "Well, Kaa'lin if you do run into him again, you will inform me first won't you? He has a bright future as one of my zombie sexual servants, understand?" Her eyes and hair literally catching flame for a few seconds to accent her point. "Now I must continue my search for that helpless little lad. Have fun with yourself Kaa'lin, I do hope I did not leave you to hot and bothered ha ha ha," and with that parting laugh Shill'en Kahn walked off further into the forest. "Good bye, Shill'en hope you do find him…." Kaa'lin said, but when Shill'en was significantly out of range she finished, "You bitch, _Oh the helpless little human_, ooooo she gives me the shivers! (sigh) Picking on that poor helpless little boy," realizing what she just said, a spiral floated through her eyes and she continued saying, "Yesss the poor little helplessssssss boy," She then floated back up into the tree to get her human prize.

What Kaa'lin did not realize however, was that she had shaken Mowgli awake when she shivered, dissipating the flotation spell. As Kaa'lin floated up Mowgli climbed down back to the ground. "Now…where were we? Huh? Mowgli wher-?" Kaa'lin was extremely surprised that the human was no longer floating there on the branch. Looking down she saw Mowgli walking away in a huff and landed directly behind him. "And just where do you think you are going mister?" Kaa'lin said putting her hands on her hips her tail slightly twitching. Mowgli turned around angrily and said, "You told me a lie Kaa'lin you said that I could trust you!" "But you can trust me Mowgli, I just saved you from the terrible Shill'en Kahn," "No, Kaa'lin," Mowgli said getting in Kaa'lin's face, "You didn't save me, you just kept me for yourself!" Kaa'lin had had it at this point and began walking forward menacingly the black streak in her hair returning starting to take over "Well, then you foolish little human I guess it's like you said you just can't trust anyone anymore! Now look into my eyes and except your proper place as my little toy!" Kaa'lin 's eyes began spiraling and Mowgli was caught briefly by them, about to give in once more, but Kaa'lin accidently tripped over a protruding root and broke eye contact. Mowgli shook his head, ridding himself of the spirals, and took this opportunity to run away further into the forest. Kaa'lin raised herself up to see the naked human boy running away saying, "If I never see that scrawny little shrimp again it'll be too soon…" said the dark side of Kaa'lin, but she quickly let her normal self return and finished, "oh what am I saying I can't stay mad at that little cutey, well I guess I can finish myself off, after all who knows me better than, well, Me!" Kaa'lin then laid herself down and began vigorously rubbing her clit and fingering herself. "Oh Mowgli, if only you were here in me, we could experience the pleasure of the divine together! Oh Oh God Yes! Just a little more Oh yeah, Oooh here It comes! AAaaAAAHHHHHHHHMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Kaa'lin finally came, quite fast seeing as how she was already "warmed up". All that was left now was to hope that Shill'en didn't find him or that by the grace of the gods, that he would come back to her…

**Chapter 10**

At the edge of the forest there lye a sort of waste land. Many of the trees had died and their husks had formed into intimidating shapes of all sizes. Lounging in the center of a clearing near a small pond where four succubus, known for their excellent and alluring singing voices. For several millennia they had entertained the Demon Plain with their self written songs but today was a bit different, today they could not for the life of them come up with a new song to entertain their sisters and to lure unsuspecting humans to their demise. Completely giving up, one of the group, the brunette Pau'lmcanay, spoke up saying, "So, what do you want to do?" One of the other's the blonde, who's name was Jen'enon, replied, "I don't know what do you want to do?" This loop of questions soon got the other two succubi Geerg'riisun and Rin'staar involved as well. This as it turns out was a very regular thing between the four as of late. The writer's block had not only affected their song writing but also their general motivation to do anything. Mostly they would just laze about occasionally singing to themselves and anyone who would listen, sometimes mutually masturbating if they were feeling antsy that particular day. But, mostly they had become shadows of their former selves. What they truly needed was inspiration, and they would never have guessed that it was about to come walking up to them that very night.

Mowgli was severely downtrodden and simply wanted to be alone with his thoughts. It had hours since he had run from Kaa'lin but to him it felt like months. He finally emerged from the forest into a desolate area of the demon plane he had never seen before. "Well, I guess this is the perfect place to be, lonely and empty, just like me," he said with a sigh. Mowgli continued walking until he reach a small bolder and he perched himself upon it. It was around this time that the formerly fabulous four noticed the young human. All at once they stopped arguing when Rin'staar said, "Hey what's that sitting there on that bolder?" Jen'enen looked down along with Pau'lmcanay and Geerg'riisun, and she said, "Why I don't believe it it's a human, here in the Demon Plane!" Pau'lmcanay replied saying "I do believe your right Jen let's go down and see what he's doing here." Jen'enen smiled slyly and said "Oh I know what he's about to be _doing_….(giggle)." The four succubi then floated from their tree and flew down to meet their new little source of inspiration. Mowgli was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice four fabulously sexual creatures hovering down to him. "Why look at him he's sadder than anyone I've ever seen," Geerg'riisun said, "Yeah I don't think we make love to him in this condition…" Rin'staar said. "To bad he looks like he's got all the right equipment to make some great lovin' he he he," Pau'lmcanay said as her tail began to slowly weave around Mowgli's exposed penis. All Mowgli could say was "Oh just go away and leave me alone…everyone else just treats me like I'm their little sex puppet who can't think for himself, you're probably no different," The four girls looked at each other and back at Mowgli and Jen'enen said to him, "Now now little human, we aren't like that, why we just met you and we can already tell that we are going to be the best friends you've ever had, plus we might even add a few…_benefits,_hmm hmm hmm," Then all at once inspiration struck the four and they burst into a mellow song that they hoped would arouse the young human sitting before them. They hummed in unison, Jen'enen moving behind Mowgli and placed her hands on his shoulders, Pau'lmcanay moved down to Mowgli's still limp penis breathing a hot sensual breath upon the tip, Geerg'riisun helped lean him back into Jen'enen and began playing with his nipples, and finally Rin'staar started rubbing his body all over while slowly running her tail around his backside. Then the newly fabulous four began their newest mind holding siren song…

We're your friends  
We're your friends  
We're your friends to your happy end

When you're alone  
Who comes around  
To sex you up  
When you are limp  
And when you're outside, looking in  
Who's there to Open up wide?  
That's what friends are for!

Who's always eager to extend  
Your pleasurable moan?  
That's what friends are for!

And when you're lost in dire need  
Who's at your side at lightning speed?  
We're friends of every sex  
Comin' down on the prick  
In fact we never met a pussy or a dick  
We didn't want to lick,

So you can see  
We're friends in need  
And friends in need  
Are friends indeed  
We'll keep you safe  
In the jungle forevermore,

With our pussies nice and warm  
That's what friends are for!

Mowgli was very entranced by their beautiful voices and their very sensual ministrations. He simply laid back into the warm embrace of the four with a big grin on his face. Until all of a sudden, a loud voice was heard by all five of them singing the last line of the song. It was none other than Shill'en Kahn. She had picked the boy's scent as soon as he had left Kaa'lin. "Oh my my my, very well done ladies it seems you are all set to make a comeback with a performance like that, oh and I see you found my little slave, how delightful," Shill'en said mockingly while she clapped. "Shill'en Kahn!" the four succubi exclaimed at once. They took flight from Mowgli into their nearby tree and watched in horror as the fiery red head moved toward the young human. "I have to say you have given me quite a bit of trouble trying to track you down, but no matter, I have found you and your soul will be mine. I will even grant you the privilege of serving me as a little zombie, you'll do everything I ask no matter how demeaning, and the best part is you'll have no say in the matter Ha Ha Ha Ha! Now let's get this show started!" Shill'en said pulling large metal holder out of her hair letting her literally flaming locks fall free. Mowgli stood his ground however and said "I'm not afraid of you Shill'en Kahn, I've seen scarier things here than you, you're just classless whore with nothing better to do than prey on others to get your sick kicks." Needless to say this outraged Shill'en. Her hair which had been a mere simmer exploded into hellfire itself her eyes also seemed to catch flame. "How dare you, you little upstart I shall take great pleasure in destroying your soul and draining your body of will and life. I most certainly will get my "Sick Kicks" from watching the light leave your eyes as I suck your soul through that hard dick of yours there! But I am not without mercy I shall give you to the count of ten, it will make it more fun for me…" Shill'en then turned and covered her eyes and began counting. The four Succubi urged Mowgli to run but Mowgli simply replied, "Why should I run I'm not afraid of anyone!" He then began searching for some sort of weapon to defend himself, he finally settled on a very large stick. Shill'en turned her flaming eyes to the human and said menacingly "you sorely test my patience, sixfivefourthrewetwo…one!" She then turned quickly and became the most demonic thing Mowgli had seen in his young life, Flames lept from her body in all directions her horns grew as did she, her tail became that of a flaming red and black scythe. This startled Mowgli beyond all reason and the poor human dropped his club and tried to run for it. But, Shill'en was upon him before he could even take one step. She lay on top of him and said, "Now little human you will know what a pleasurable death can feel like! When my pussy wraps itself around your dick it will literally squeeze the life out of you. Oooooooo I can feel it now you fresh young soul passing through me, ah yes pure ecstasy." Mowgli was as scared as he could be now, he could not believe that after everything he had gone through it all came down to this, now he was wishing he had stayed with his mother or Bal'oota or even Kaa'lin at least they would not have killed him so sadistically. So, the poor young human resigned himself to his fate and hoped that it would be as pleasureable as she was claiming it to be….

**Chapter 11**

Shill'en's gloating however blinded her from an obvious truth, Mowgli's Mother and best friend had come to save him! Bal'oota grabbed Shill'en by her scythe like tail and pulled her off of the helpless human. Shill'en let out a yowl and tried to reach the succubus pulling her most sensitive body part. "Let go of me you blue haired buffoon! Unhand my tail or shall suffer the unending pain of my wrath!" Bal'oota held fast however dodging the slashes that Shill'en was sending her way. Meanwhile Bagheerahna and the four succubus had grabbed Mowgli and began bringing him to safety. "No Mama, wait what about Bal'oota!?" "She'll be fine Mowgli, but we have to get you to safety now come on!" But Mowgli persisted in his stubbornness saying "No wait I have an idea," and before Bagheerahna could stop him he ran toward the battle.

Mowgli had finally discovered Shill'en's one weakness, her power came from the flames in her hair and the flames surrounding her, if he could extinguish them then he would extinguish Shill'en Khan once and for all. He tried to pick up a large log that looked as if it could hold the water from the nearby small stream but it was far too heavy for him. Just as he was about to give up hope, Bagheerahna placed her hand on his shoulder saying "Just tell me when my boy," she then snapped her fingers and surrounded the water in a bubble much like the one she had once held Mowgli in all those years ago. Mowgli smiled as his mother flew up out of sight. He then called out to Shill'en who had just gained the upper hand over Bal'oota. "Shill'en Khan Stop! Let her go!" Mowgli cried. Shill'en turned holding Bal'oota with her now extending claws underneath the blue haired succubus' chin, " Oh I don't think you are in any position to be making demands slave!" "I'm not making demands, just terms, if you let her go I'll give myself to you freely…" Mowgli replied. Bal'oota cried out "Mowgli no-ack!" "Oh will you now? Well then come over here then and bow in worship to me…" Mowgli did as he was told slowly and as soon as he was on his knees before her he said "OK Shill'en let her go," Shill'en then smiled devilishly and said that's Mistress to you Slave," She then sliced the claw across Bal'oota's throat, laughing maniacally. All Mowgli could do was scream "Noooooooo!" in complete disbelief and horror as his best friend fell before him. Shill'en was then about to decend upon the human when the large cool blue wave descended upon _her_. The water completely obliterated every last spark of fire on Shill'en's body. The great demoness could only scream in pain as her life essence was put out until finally she disappeared in a pentagram shaped puff of smoke.

The day had been won, Shill'en Khan was no more and Mowgli the human had been saved by those he loved most, but at a terrible price. Mowgli finally broke down into tears over the body of his best friend. "Bal'oota please you have to be okay, (sob) (sob)," Bagheerahna descended down to her son and comfortingly hugged him. "It's alright Mowgli, it's okay, she died protecting you, she wouldn't have wanted it any other way," "It's all my fault mama if I had just let you pour the water on Shill'en this never would have happened…" Mowgli said crying more than ever. "No Mowgli you did what you thought was right, that's all anyone could ask for…" She then brought him into a closer hug, with Mowgli burying his face in her soft bosom.

But, as Mowgli's tears ran down on Bal'oota's body they, and she as well, began to glow with bright light. The gash closed and Bal'oota took in a deep breath. Mowgli and Bagheerahna were stunned as their friend stood next to them and said "See Mowgli, lovin' can give you anything you really need," Mowgli flung himself onto his friend and hugged her like her would never let her go. The three stayed there for several hours in each other's arms as the rain slowly began to fall around them.

**Several days later, at the True Queen's Castle…**

The succubus' have been gathered for a declaration from their queen about the fate of Mowgli. "Mowgli, you have been raised by succubus all your life, and now the time has come to decide your ultimate fate. You have proven yourself worthy by defeating the great Shill'en Khan, and it falls to you to decide whether you wish to stay here as one of us or return to the human realm and become one of them." Mowgli stood before the queen and all his peers. He looked into the crowd and saw everyone he knew and everyone he loved. His mother, his friend, his on again off again lover, and many others that he had come to know over the years. He then finally turned to the True Queen and said "I wish to stay here and become one of you!" "You have made a wise choice young human, you will have the honor to become the first Incubus on the demon plane in over five millennia, you shall lead us into a new age!" The succubus gathered gasped at this new revelation, not even they knew the true extent of the True Queen's power. The True Queen gathered her power around herself in shining display and finally dispersed it upon Mowgli. The young human felt every bit of the power flow through him. It extended out through his fingers his toes and even his penis, as every molecule of his body was changed. He became new, better, and reborn. His tail began to grow, it was the color of his mother's and he even had the heart shaped tip just as she had. His horns also began to come through, though they had not fully developed yet. As the light began to fade Mowgli slowly descended to the ground and turned to the crowd. He then walked down the steps into the crowd toward his mother, he hugged and kissed her saying, " Mom I hope that I made you proud with my choice," Bagheerahna simply smiled and hugged her son back as a small tear ran down her face. Mowgli then noticed a lone succubus walking away her head held low. He ran toward her stopping her saying, "Kaa'lin, and just where do you think you are going?" "Mowgli? Well, I was just leaving, seeing as how you are an incubus now and can have any succubus you want so, what do I need to hang around for? I'm sure you want nothing to do with me," "Now Kaa'lin am I hearing this from you? There is no way I'm letting you walk away from me, I think I can finally come out and say to you, that you are the one who was meant for me, besides I kinda want to feel the pleasure that only those sexy spirals of yours can give me hm hm hm," Kaa'lin was shocked but her eyes closed and then opened half way while a seductive smile spread across her face and a few spirals flew through her eyes saying, "Well then what are you waiting for big boy sweep me off my feet…." Mowgli then picked up his blonde lover and flew off into the setting orange sun….

As the couple finally reaches their hide away, Mowgli lowers Kaa'lin into the cool grass. She stares up at him as he lowers himself down to lock his lips with hers. They share a kiss for several minutes; tongues dancing with each other within their mouths. Kaa'lin moves a hand down to the incubus' slowly hardening member a squeezes lightly. Her tail then comes along with her hand and wraps itself around the tip. Mowgli lets out moan and moves his hand up to Kaa'lin's waiting breast. He kneads it slowly making Kaa'lin moan herself while she slowly begins to jack the incubus' manhood. She begins to get faster and faster squeezing at random intervals while her tail pokes at his slit. As his orgasm approached Mowgli stopped her saying, "Come on now don't want it to end to early do ya?" Kaa'lin let a few spirals go and said seductively "Why no of course not my young lover…" Mowgli smiled and replied "Well then how about I pleasure you for a change babe?" He then lowered himself down to her lower lips and began to kiss around them. His hand moved from her breasts to her thighs and stroked them and softly and sensually as possible. Kaa'lin moaned out her pleasure closing her eyes, thoroughly wrapped in a sea of ecstasy. "Ooooh, Mowgli come on don't keep a girl waiting!" With these words from his blonde haired lover Mowgli penetrated her wet and waiting pussy with his tongue tasting her exquisite juices. Kaa'lin's voice caught in her throat as she felt Mowgli's tongue writhe around within her walls. She could feel every small movement of it and it drove her positively wild! Her hand slowly moved down her body to rest on Mowgli's head pushing him in slightly to give him more encouragement. Her other hand moved down to give her swollen clit some much needed attention as well. She could no longer keep her tail stationary around Mowgli's rock hard cock, it unwrapped itself and began to whip about furiously in show of her utter pleasure. As her velvet walls began to rhythmically tighten around his tongue, Mowgli knew she was close to her much deserved orgasm. So, he picked up the pace eliciting another moan from his lover until finally she exploded. Her juices flooded his waiting mouth and he savored every last drop. Kaa'lin sighed as she slowly came down from her high and looked into the face of her one true love. "I do hope you have strength for one more?" Mowgli asked already knowing the answer. "Whenever you're ready my love!" Mowgli then grabbed his rock hard dick and inserted it into the still slick sheath that awaited it. Kaa'lin and Mowgli could not contain the moans that escaped their throats as Mowgli began to thrust slowly in and out. Kaa'lin laid there loving the feel of his once human penis within her. She began to become impatient though as a black streak ran through her hair. She wrapped her legs around Mowgli's back and said seductively into his ear, "Alright stud fuck my brains out! I want to feel that hot seed inside me!" Mowgli needed no more coaxing as he began thrusting with renewed vigor. In and out In and out, they went at it for what seemed like months but in truth had only been an hour or two. Mowgli finally felt that tell tale tightening in his balls that signaled the coming of his orgasm. Kaa'lin was almost at her peak as well, when finally they both came together having the most earth rockingly awesome orgasm either of them had ever felt. Both screamed out their pleasure, it was so great Kaa'lin could not control her spirals as they raced across her eyes until finally they both passed out from the sheer pleasure of their great session of lovemaking. Mowgli and Kaa'lin had just enough consciousness left to say "I love you," before they collapsed in each other's embrace. It seems that both Mowgli and Kaa'lin both got what they wanted in the end, One to stay in the demon plane with those he loved and one to have someone to give her the pleasure…and love she always wanted.

**Epilogue**

A beautiful voice rings out through the jungle in the human world. A young woman slowly walks to a nearby river to gather water for her family. She is singing a lovely song that would attract any young man to her. She kneels and dips the large vase she is carring into the river and sings her song loudly for all to hear…

My own home, my own home  
My own home, my own home

Father's hunting in the forest  
Mother's cooking in the home  
I must go to fetch the water  
'Til the day that I'm grown  
'Til I'm grown, 'til I'm grown  
I must go to fetch the water  
'Til the day that I'm grown

Then I will have a handsome husband  
And a daughter of my own  
And I'll send her to fetch the water  
I'll be cooking in the home  
Then I'll send her to fetch the water  
I'll be cooking in the home

When she finally leans down to pick the large vase out of the river she feels as if someone is watching her. She then looks up into the above tree and sees a handsome young man but he appears to have….wings?


End file.
